Raider Troubles
}} Raider Troubles at ''(Location Name)'' is a Minutemen radiant quest in Fallout 4. This quest can be started randomly when speaking to Preston Garvey or listening to Radio Freedom. If a settlement hasn't been unlocked yet, this quest may be started by speaking to a settler at that location and it will unlock the settlement. Failure to kill the targeted raider settler in a timely manner will result in the failure of the quest. Walkthrough Settlements asking for help Possible raider locations Quest stages Notes * If this quest is given directly by a settler, and the Sole Survivor has not yet joined the Minutemen, they will not mention the usual Minutemen dialogue, but may instead say "I'd be glad to help, if I can." This can also occur with Clearing the Way, Ghoul Problem and Greenskins. * Most settlements have raider locations/leaders marked unless they've already been cleared such as: ** Tenpines Bluff will usually send the player character after Jared at the Corvega assembly plant. ** Oberland station will usually send the player character after Clutch at Back Street Apparel. ** If Pull the Plug is completed and Starlight Drive In is claimed, they will usually send the player character after Sully Mathis at Thicket Excavations. ** Abernathy farm will always send the player character after Ack-Ack at USAF Satellite Station Olivia for the quest Returning the Favor. Though for raider troubles they may send the player after Walter, Whiplash, Bear, and Tweez in Walden Pond ** Bunker Hill will always send the player character after Judge Zeller in the East Boston Preparatory School for the unmarked quest Prep School Bugs * If you start Under the Collar in the Nuka-World add-on and must collar Bedlam in Dunwich Borers, you cannot kill Bedlam for the Minutemen quest. Use to skip to reporting your success to settlers. * No quest marker will appear on raiders inside Back Street Apparel. The quest will not update despite clearing Backstreet Apparel (the usual target raider is situated in the ground level back room with the steamer trunk). Workarounds for finishing this quest are (as with similar Greenskins and Ghoul Problem quests) either killing the quest giving settler or waiting until the timer runs out, though both ways will fail the quest. ** This can be fixed on PC by opening the console, selecting the dead raider and inputting to kill them. * Should you have to help Covenant after completing Human Error and leaving the citizens alive, Jacob Orden will be the NPC to speak to, only he won't have any voice acting. After you clear the raiders, you will not be able to turn in the quest, as he will just comment on your completion of Human Error. * The option to say that the targeted location has been previously cleared won't appear, along with the quest marker, preventing the quest completion. Clearing the location anyway won't fix this. * If you use the console command to complete the quest there is a chance that it will fail the quest instead of completing it. Category:Commonwealth Minutemen quests de:Raider-Probleme ru:Поселению угрожают рейдеры uk:Поселенню загрожують рейдери zh:掠奪者入侵